A conventionally known in-vehicle display system mounted in a vehicle includes multiple display apparatuses disposed at multiple places in the vehicle, and a single or multiple control apparatus configured to output image information to the display apparatuses and cause the display apparatuses to display the image information. Such an in-vehicle display system has difficulty in operation of the vehicle in a case where any of the display apparatuses or the control apparatus malfunctions and fails to display information essentially required for operation, such as indication of a vehicle speed meter.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique applicable to an in-vehicle system including multiple display apparatuses and multiple detection devices corresponding to the control apparatus. This technique enables substitute display, when one of the display apparatuses or one of the detection devices malfunctions, by a different one of the normally operating display apparatuses or a different one of the normally operating detection devices.